


pretty boys be quiet

by OliveBranch_10



Series: OBIKIN SMUT [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock Tease, Come Marking, Come Shot, Dom!Obi-wan Kenobi, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Kink Meme, Lingerie, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, degrading, jerking off, sub!Anakin skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: Obi-wan pushed him on the bed, moved him around like a doll so he was lying on his back legs spread and one leg crooked. His hands grasped the bedding, while gazing up at Obi-wan who’s looming above him. He's holding Anakin's leg, his fingers trailing along the seam of the tights. The touch is soft and calms Anakin's erratic breathing but when Obi-wans lowers down pressing soft kisses on his calf, his beard scratching the tights causes Anakin to shiver. The sensory overload making him freeze, and Obi-wan still hasn't said if he liked it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: OBIKIN SMUT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	pretty boys be quiet

**Author's Note:**

> this took me 20 minutes of word vomit

Anakin had accepted the package, had dutifully put it on the need to please overriding his thundering heartbeat. For Obi-wan he would do practically anything and the man had said Anakin could call quits anytime. His stomach rolled, nerves skyrocketing and sweat pooled on his lower back. Shame and anxiety wrecked his whole frame and yet, and yet... He was so hard and aching. He tried in vain to tug the lace over his ass; the scrapes of the lace and the softness of the silk caused him to sway. His tights tickled softly and the garter belt pressed on the inside of his thigh, not letting him forget for one second that he was wearing the fanciest lingerie set in the history of mankind.

The see-through lace hid nothing and Anakin could feel even more blood rush to his cock and stain his cheeks a dark ruby red. How, he hissed at himself, how can i find this hot. And the source of all his troubles, of all this hot anxiety coiling in his gut was Obi-wan. The same Obi-wan who hadn't said anything for what felt like ages and only stared. He stared while Anakin felt the urge to hide become more and more overwhelming. His throat felt dry, swallowing seemed impossible. His eyes burned while glancing around, mentally desperate begging Obi-wan to speak, to say something anything to stop him from losing it. He tugged at the garter and blinked the upcoming tears away, god save him if he touched his cock now he wasn't sure if he'd start crying or if he'd come instantly

Did Obi-wan not like it? Anakin looked around, their bedroom was softly lit and Obi-wan sat still as a statue on the bed while Anakin stayed frozen in the doorframe. This was a mistake, he knew it, Obi-wan must think it's appalling, he's probably coming up with a way to tell him this, without calling him a freak, but Anakin thinks somewhat hysterically, he is a freak though, liking the lingerie and somehow only getting harder by his own turmoil. What was wrong with him? Anakin could no longer control himself, the thunder in his mind all but overwhelming the rationality of his brain. "You don't like it?" It's probably the softest and most vulnerable Anakin has been since ages, and it must've been enough to spur Obi-wan on. Still staring at him with an unreadable look, he slowly stood up and grabbed one of Anakin's hands to tug him to the bed. "Go lie down, slut " Anakin stifled a sob, and he wasn't sure if it was because of embarrassment of because his cock throbbed.

Obi-wan pushed him on the bed, moved him around like a doll so he was lying on his back legs spread and one leg crooked. His hands grasped the bedding, while gazing up at Obi-wan who’s looming above him. He's holding Anakin's leg, his fingers trailing along the seam of the tights. The touch is soft and calms Anakin's erratic breathing but when Obi-wans lowers down pressing soft kisses on his calf, his beard scratching the tights causes Anakin to shiver. The sensory overload making him freeze, _and Obi-wan still hasn't said if he liked it._

The beard burn through the tights causes jolts of electricity to shoot through his veins and pools low in his gut. Anakin looks at Obi-wan, pleading with his eyes to beg the man to tell him anything but all Obi-wan does is smirk at him and grab the gartel with his teeth. A throaty moan escapes him and he lets his head drop back, feels the garter slip off his leg, feels the beard scrape along with it and Anakin thinks he's going to cry any minute now. He tries to blink the tears away but his humiliation just wont let him, here he lies; a freak looking like a common whore.

"Ah is my little boy a cry-baby too?" Obi-wan kneels above him, twirling the garter around his finger. He raises an eyebrow at the prominent bulge in Anakin's panties, "Crying and horny, what a slut you are." Anakin hiccups and the tears start flowing in earnest. "Try to cry quietly" Obi-wan mutters while mockingly wiping his tears away with the garter, "I want to get my worth at least" and with that he stuffs the garter in Anakin's mouth.

He clenches his teeth around the garter, watches between the blurry imagines how Obi-wan opens his fly and pulls his cock out and despite Anakin can feel himself grow harder, feel the precum puddle on his abs and through the lace still holding his cock trapped. Obi-wan starts slowly jerking off, still leaning over Anakin, the air is aloof and Obi-wan doesn't look at his face, instead he strokes the silk of Anakin's underwear. "Silly slut" he mutters, seemingly more for himself than to Anakin, "thinking you can cry so I’ll be nice huh that’s it." With a harsh grunt he comes, shooting ropes of come over Anakin's belly, the tights and his panties. Big sobs wreck through Anakin's frame and all he can do is beg mumbled through the garter in his mouth, " _please, please, please_ " he doesn't even know what he's begging for but he hopes that it'll happen. With a snort Obi-wan presses the heel of hand against Anakin's cock, "well fine. Hurry up, lets get this over with." And with three harsh rubs, causing the lace to scrape over his balls, Anakin comes. Tremors shaking him and tears keep on streaming, the orgasm seems to last forever and Anakin just keeps crying, his emotions a mess and the rush of shame only makes him come harder.

After what feels like ages, Anakin can feel himself calm down. The sobs turn into soft crying and some hiccups and only then does he become aware of how Obi-wan is holding him, petting his hair and whispering sweet nothings in his hair. "So beautiful, couldn't even stop myself. Look at you, my wonderful boy, i love you." Anakin basks in the glowing love. "You liked it then" he finally asks after finding his breath, smiling shyly at Obi-wan, who smiles back and it's all softness and pride.

" _I loved it_ "

**Author's Note:**

> give me dirty prompts on tumblr: @anakinskywalkher


End file.
